


Lotor's Lesbian Squad

by CasualtyOfAFandomWar



Series: High School Sucks, but Not When I'm With You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kittens, Lets go lesbians! Lets go!, M/M, Other, Rich Allura (Voltron), Very background Keith/Lance, chatfic, just Lance pinning helplessly after mullet head, lotor and his generals are the main focus, might not exist btw, narti is tempararily blind, use of blackmail, veronica comes in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualtyOfAFandomWar/pseuds/CasualtyOfAFandomWar
Summary: SecretScreaming: I'm breaking into the cafeteria, anyone want nachos?FamilyIssues: It's after school, seriously?SecretScreaming: guess you're not getting anythingFamilyIssues: get me a TacoFightorFlight: Image.pngFightorFlight: your Taco has been picked up





	1. The Squad Assembles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chatfic. Now, it might not be a very good chatfic, but it's a chatfic nonetheless. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SecretScreaming: Yo Lotor, You out sick today or what? You're not in homeroom  
> FamilyIssues: I am afraid I can't come to school today  
> BlackmailMachine: must I kill someone?  
> FamilyIssues: please refrain from murder  
> Batty: if we can't murder them, can we gouge out their eyes?  
> FamilyIssues: please refrain from harming our peers  
> FightorFlight: We'd also need to take a kidney  
> FamilyIssues: please refrain from harming our peers  
> BlackmailMachine: oh! I need a few bones for a project   
> FamilyIssues: if you harm our peers I will disown you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackmailMachine: Ezor  
> SecretScreaming: Acxa  
> FightorFlight: Zethrid  
> Batty: Narti  
> FamilyIssues: Lotor  
> Warrior: Romell  
> Queen: Allura  
> GreenGremlin: Pidge  
> TexanCryptid: Keith

 

 

 

**_BlackmailMachine_ ** **has added** **_SecretScreaming, FamilyIssues, FightorFlight_ ** **and 1 other to** **_Respect Women_ **

 

BlackmailMachine: so

BlackmailMachine: did we all see that jerk Richard try to hit on Allura but fail and be incredibly rude instead

FightorFlight: I did

FightorFlight: how's Lotor

SecretScreaming: currently restraining him before he digs himself into a hole for killing Richard

Batty: rip Lotion

SecretScreaming: "Lotion"?

Batty: wait no I mean Lotion

FightorFlight: it still says "Lotion"

FightorFlight : do you mean "Lotor"?

Batty: yes

Batty: stupid text-to-speech

FamilyIssues: hello, my name is Lotion, as Dubbed by Narti's Phone

BlackmailMachine: no sarcasm from the king

SecretScreaming: tis not allowed

FightorFlight: our king has become a peasant

FamilyIssues: hush

FamilyIssues: the king commands the army, as well as the servants 

SecretScreaming : suuuuuuure he does

SecretScreaming : I'm just glad I don't have to restrain him anymore

 

**Direct Message between** **_BlackmailMachine_ ** **and** **_TexanCryptid_ **

 

BlackmailMachine: coral your brother before Lotor murders him

TexanCryptid: who?

BlackmailMachine: Richard 

TexanCryptid: he's not my brother

TexanCryptid: ...

TexanCryptid: what did he do

BlackmailMachine: he tried to flirt with Allura, but he ended up insulting her

TexanCryptid: want me to tell my mom?

BlackmailMachine: she's the one who you talk to bout problems and then she deals with them, right?

TexanCryptid: yeah

BlackmailMachine: please do

 

**_Respect Women_ **

 

SecretScreaming: the problem has been dealt with

BlackmailMachine: Thanks Acxa

SecretScreaming: np

 

1:30

 

BlackmailMachine: The boys are back at it again, now trying to keep Lotor out of the principal's office 

SecretScreaming: hallway?

FightorFlight: 7B

SecretScreaming: omwn

 

3:15

FamilyIssues: I would like to say thank you

SecretScreaming: omg he's thanking us

FamilyIssues: Ahem

FamilyIssues: as I was saying

FamilyIssues: thank you for getting me out of unnecessary trouble 

Batty: Wasn't it Krolia who saved you?

Batty: and wasn't it your fault in the first place?

FamilyIssues: 

FamilyIssues: This is why we can't have nice things

FamilyIssues: because you patronize me

BlackmailMachine: Wouldn't haft'a if ya didn't want'a

Batty: I wish I could see, because that sounded like an abomination of text

SecretScreaming: I'm breaking into the cafeteria, anyone want nachos?

FamilyIssues: It's after school, seriously? 

SecretScreaming: guess you're not getting anything

FamilyIssues: get me a Taco

FightorFlight: Image.png

FightorFlight: your Taco has been picked up

Batty: why did we go from talking about Lotion to talking about the Cafeteria? 

Batty: I mean Lotion

FamilyIssues: no its fine, call me Lotion 

FamilyIssues: It's all right

Batty: Alright

  
  


Thursday 8 AM

 

SecretScreaming: Yo Lotor, You out sick today or what? You're not in homeroom

FamilyIssues: I am afraid I can't come to school today

BlackmailMachine: must I kill someone?

FamilyIssues: please refrain from murder

Batty: if we can't murder them, can we gouge out their eyes?

FamilyIssues: please refrain from harming our peers

FightorFlight: We'd also need to take a kidney

FamilyIssues: please refrain from harming our peers

BlackmailMachine: oh! I need a few bones for a project 

FamilyIssues: if you harm our peers I will disown you

BlackmailMachine:

FightorFlight:

SecretScreaming:

Batty:

FamilyIssues: what?

Batty: well then

SecretScreaming: I'm still going to murder your dad one day

FamilyIssues: I haven't said the reason, why do you presume it is my father?

Batty: because you dislike him

FamilyIssues: and that's enough for you to assume?

SecretScreaming: Yeah but

SecretScreaming: he's a jerk anyways

Baty: want me to send over Kovacado? 

FamilyIssues: I am currently at Krolias

BlackmailMachine: oh god

FightorFlight: It's fine, Richard is in class

SecretScreaming: proof?

FightorFlight: 086.Png

FamilyIssues: I have received Kovacado, her and Woofer are snuggling 

SecretScreaming: proof

FamilyIssues: they moved but I swear they were

BlackmailMachine: uhuh, sure

FightorFlight: get off your phones before they get taken

SecretScreaming: I'm in first period study hall, fish

BlackmailMachine: fine 

SecretScreaming: bye Ezor 

SecretScreaming: so it's just ushj

FamilyIssues: Axca?

FamilyIssues: are you alright

 

**Direct Message between** **_FamilyIssues_ ** **and** **_GreenGremlin_ **

 

FamilyIssues: I presume Iverson took Axca's phone?

GreenGremlin: 739.png

FamilyIssues: ah, thanks

GreenGremlin: I doubt she can sway him in her favor

FamilyIssues: she looks to be trying hard though

GreenGremlin: too bad Iverson is a stone brick

FamilyIssues: thank you for your help

GreenGremlin: I'm putting my phone away before mine gets taken

FamilyIssues: smart girl

GreenGremlin: I try 

 

9:15

FightorFlight: Allura is worried for you Lotor

FamilyIssues: tell her I'm fine

FightorFlight: I did, she doesn't believe me

FightorFlight: her and Romell are ready to March up to principal Zarkon and fight him

FamilyIssues: tell them I'm at Krolias 

BlackmailMachine: they're not going to believe you

 

**_SecretScreaming_ ** **has added** **_Warrior_ ** **and** **_Queen_ ** **to** **_Respect Women_ **

 

FamilyIssues: why

Queen: hello Lotor

SecretScreaming: Ezor

BlackmailMachine: I want pie

Warrior: as per agreement, you will get pie

FamilyIssues: why do you doom me so

Queen: she was offered pie, so she gets pie

Queen: Lotor 

FamilyIssues: yes?

Queen: why are you not at school

FamilyIssues: I have taken residence at Krolias

Queen: Keith says Krolia had to sneak you out of the house, why is that?

FamilyIssues: my father 

SecretScreaming: he shouldn't be

FamilyIssues: hush

Batty: ma is working on it

FamilyIssues: locked me in my room

Batty: murder

FamilyIssues: did you mean mentor

Batty: I mean murder, as in death

Warrior: if he dies we will have to hide the evidence

BlackmailMachine: we are more than prepared to do so

Warrior: you misunderstand me

Warrior: I mean I'm offering the paladins help in the matter

SecretScreaming: I doubt they help us

Queen: they will if I tell them to

SecretScreaming: is this why you're called 'Queen'

 

12:00

 

FamilyIssues: I am aware you guys are eating lunch

Batty: yes

FightorFlight: who says were eating

SecretScreaming: she's watching Ezor steal cookies from Iverson 

FamilyIssues: God I wish I was there to see that

Warrior: Iversons in North hall around corner, Allura's holding him off

Warrior: how much time do you need?

SecretScreaming: I'm guessing three more minutes

Warrior: Alright, I'll sacrifice my image to talk to him about more schoolwork 

Batty: A legend

FightorFlight: the best~

Batty: the Queen of the sea and the skyyyyyyy

FightorFlight: the one who we seek~

Batty: the one who we reach 

FightorFlight: the one who has saved our lives~!

Batty: It's the Queen of Altea High!

FamilyIssues: why did I alow you to create that song

Batty: because you live us

Batty: love

FamilyIssues: it was a mistake 

SecretScreaming: not as much as the cryptic song

Batty: the life of a moth, 

FamilyIssues: NO

FightorFlight: Flying in the dark, 

FamilyIssues: I'm warning you

Warrior: that song makes me uncomfortable 

Queen: it makes all of us uncomfortable 

Batty: eh, it's not our best work

Queen: ugh, Richards here

Warrior: be right there babe

BlackmailMachine: just because your not out yet doesn't mean you can be gay here

SecretScreaming: it makes Lotor uncomfortable because he can't talk to the girl he likes

FamilyIssues: to be fair, I'm still trying to get you to talk to who you like 

Batty: Axca likes someone? Who?

FamilyIssues: sorry, if I told anyone she'd kill me

SecretScreaming: 100% correct

FamilyIssues: I'm sorry to leave you to Richard, but I still have to eat and you need to get back to class

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principal Zarkon is the principal of Altea High, and is taking over for Alluras dad, who left to fully take over his business after his wife died. Zarkon is not the nicest person (duh), so the group obviously hates him
> 
> Also, I am ClearSkyWritings on Tumblr


	2. Lotion and Rotonini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SecretScreaming: I have completed  
> SecretScreaming: my paper on the Science of Being An Idiot  
> SecretScreaming: I have also created a clay figurine to go with it  
> Queen: I had to read over everything, and I have to say  
> Queen: I'm disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three chapters of roughly 1K already written, so have chapter two

 

 

 

Friday 1 AM

 

SecretScreaming: guess who forgot our project was due today

Batty: Poor Acxa 

Warrior: oof rip

Batty: isn't the project due in fourth period?

Batty: you have 13 hours?

SecretScreaming: I had three months and I did nothing

FightorFlight: why the hell are you guys up so early

Warrior: Sorry Zethrid, 

Warrior: just go back to sleep

SecretScreaming: I'm suffering 

FightorFlight: your to blame for your suffering 

Batty: your suffering? 

SecretScreaming: oh yeah, sorry Narti

SecretScreaming: I mean no disrespect 

Warrior: I'm currently destroying Richard in a game

BlackmailMachine: Lotor would be proud

Warrior: I doubt Lotor is proud of anything I've done

BlackmailMachine: he's proud

Warrior: The fire on A hall?

Warrior: the ball?

Warrior: The incident with Iverson?

Batty: we get it

Batty: you have extremely bad decisions

BlackmailMachine: I know she's a mess but is this necessary

Warrior: fair enough

Batty: yet there's a few things you haven't named

Warrior: Mistew obama, don't wuwin my chanes pwease

Batty: dear God that sounded like a monstrosity 

Warrior: Sorry 

Batty: please just

Batty: don't do it again

Warrior: I won't 

 

4:20 AM

 

Warrior: blaze it! 

FightorFlight: don't even

Warrior: well fine, I'll just go bug the dudes

  
  


7 AM

SecretScreaming: I have completed

SecretScreaming: my paper on the Science of Being An Idiot

SecretScreaming: I have also created a clay figurine to go with it

Queen: I had to read over everything, and I have to say

Queen: I'm disappointed 

Warrior: sowwy

Batty: 

Batty: rotonini are you really doing this

Batty:

Batty: that 

Batty: that wasnt

Batty: that wasn't right, was it?

BlackmailMachine: oh my god

 

**_FamilyIssues_ ** **changed** **_Warrior's_ ** **name to** **_Rotonini_ **

 

Rotonini: I

Batty: I'm so sorry, R o m e l l

Batty: had to spell it out

SecretScreaming: someone tell Richard to stay off my fudging porch

Rotonini: what?

BlackmailMachine:

BlackmailMachine: hold on

 

**Direct Message between** **_BlackmailMachine_ ** **and** **_TexanCryptid_ **

 

BlackmailMachine: if your brother doesn't stop crawling into Axca's house to "pick her up" I swear to go I will beat him

TexanCryptid: actually, he's just there to drop something off

BlackmailMachine: Is it a car?

TexanCryptid: puppy

BlackmailMachine: hm

BlackmailMachine: Acceptable

BlackmailMachine: one day I'll get a car from him

TexanCryptid: I don't doubt that

 

**_Respect Women_ **

 

SecretScreaming: nvm!

SecretScreaming: he gave me a puppy!

Batty: good

Batty: 

Batty: what's his name?

SecretScreaming: I'll name him tonight 

FamilyIssues: hello there, my friend Rotonini 

FamilyIssues: wait

 

**_FamilyIssues_ ** **changed** **_FamilyIssues_ ** **to** **_Lotion_ **

 

Lotion: we match

Rotonini: indeed!

Queen: *sigh*

Rotonini: look

Rotonini: I know your disappointed in me but you could 

Rotonini: at least try to not be disappointed in him?

Lotion: no no please

Lotion: feel free to be disappointed in me

Lotion: everyone else is

Rotonini: bro

SecretScreaming: want me to bring cake today?

BlackmailMachine: want me to beat your dad

Lotion: yes please, and no

Lotion: I don't wish for you to go to jail

BlackmailMachine: are you sure

Lotion: yes

BlackmailMachine: are you sure

Queen: If you need help, I can offer the assistance of the paladins 

Lotion: please do not go to jail or kill anyone

SecretScreaming: no promises 

SecretScreaming: on a different note, how long Narti?

Batty: until what?

SecretScreaming: with your eyes?

Batty: It's been three months, so my eyes should be fine in another four months

BlackmailMachine: that's good

BlackmailMachine: want to go over to Axca's and see the puppy?

SecretScreaming: why must you invite yourself over?

BlackmailMachine: I still have blackmail on you

SecretScreaming: Yeah yeah, 

SecretScreaming: I doubt telling people “shes gay” will tarnish my image much

Rotonini: we should get to class

BlackmailMachine: Ha, i'm already in my seat

Rotonini: That's not fair, you have Adam!

  
  


9:12

 

Rotonini: Alluraaaa

Rotonini: the paladins are fighting Lotorrrr

BlackmailMachine: who's winning? 

Queen: Ezor, really?

Rotonini: Seeing as Richard is in karate, not Lotor

BlackmailMachine: omw

FightorFlight: we need to whip Lotor into shape

FightorFlight: also, Narti is in band so let her be

Queen: I was not aware Narti was in band

FightorFlight: she's the best trumpet player you'll ever meet 

SecretScreaming: so I just decked Richard, be proud

BlackmailMachine: you literally did that on accident 

SecretScreaming: I detest

Batty: hey anyone want to come pet Kovacado 

FightorFlight: It's literally in the middle of the day how do you have Kovacado with you?

Batty: seeing eye cat

FightorFlight: when did she get certified? 

Batty: yesterday

SecretScreaming: I must nyoom to the cat

Batty: I'm in Shiros class so just walk right in

SecretScreaming: Iverson won't miss me

 

9:30

 

SecretScreaming: I love how Shiro doesn't even stop his lesson, he just eyed me over and sighed

SecretScreaming: he even walked over to pet Kovacado

SecretScreaming: we stan

Batty: he's the best

Queen: indeed, Shiro is a good teacher

Rotonini: He hates me

Batty: I doubt that

SecretScreaming: what, why?

Rotonini: I've pranked him one to many times

Rotonini: Aaaaaand I almost got him fired

Rotonini: and lit on fire

Batty: wow 

Batty: that's impressive, even for you

Rotonini: why's that

BlackmailMachine: your a disaster gay, duh

Rotonini: I mean,,, 

Queen: she is, indeed

Lotion: may I come pet the cat?

Rotonini: late to the party much

Lotion: I was occupied with throwing glares at Richard

Batty: fair

 

12:40

 

Lotion: Richard is staring at me, so prepare to stop a fight

BlackmailMachine:: not again

SecretScreaming: what hall?

SecretScreaming: Lotor? 

SecretScreaming: hey, anyone got eyes on Lotor? He usually replies quickly

Rotonini: he's being dragged by the ear

BlackmailMachine: oh god

 

1:14

 

SecretScreaming: Lotor, just stop getting in trouble 

Lotion: I refuse

Lotion:

Lotion: but

Lotion: I might need a place to stay for the next night or two

BlackmailMachine: I'm going to murder your dad

Batty: you can stay over at mine

Batty: my ma won't mind

Rotonini: how IS your mom? 

Batty: stressed

Batty: but good

Lotion: thank you, Narti

Lotion: I have no idea how long I will have to stay

Batty: I'll text her now

 

**Direct Message between** **_Batty_ ** **and** **_Momma Bat_ **

 

Batty: Lotion needs a place to stay for a few days

Momma Bat: did he get in a fight with his father?

Batty: he got in a fight with Richard which landed him in the office

Batty: his Father is upset with him

Momma Bat: I'll assemble the pillow fort and get the popcorn

Batty: Thanks ma

Momma Bat: don't worry about it

Momma Bat: anything for you and your friends

 

**_Respect Women_ **

 

Batty: Mom will pick us up after school

FightorFlight: guess I'll have to steal tacos early

FightorFlight: or do you mind if I come over to your house?

Lotion: you guys can go over to Acxa's to see the puppy, and then come over to Narti's 

Batty: Ma won't care if you guys stay over for awhile

SecretScreaming: nice!!

Batty: just don't steal the ice cream cookies 

Batty: those are for emergencies only

SecretScreaming: aww

Queen: emergencies? 

Batty: for dealing with pain

Rotonini: oh same

Rotonini: I have an ice cream cake that i save for tough times

Queen: Romell, you brought out that cake for when you stubbed your toe

Rotonini: like I said

Rotonini: tough times

 

3:48

 

SecretScreaming: we are all dog piled into me mums car

SecretScreaming: and are on our way 

Batty: okay 

Batty: see you soon

Rotonini: have fun gays!

Rotonini: *guys

Lotion: same difference 

Rotonini: pft, mood

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narti is single and proud! She doesn't really know what she is, but shes fallen for a really pretty girl in tights, who sadly doesn't go to Altea High anymore.  
> Ezor and Zethrid are dating, and love to steal food from the cafeteria together.   
> Acxa is pining and is sooo close to dating someone. She's the useless lesbian of the group, btw.


	3. Acxa Doesn't Mean to Steal Clothes, It Just Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackmailMachine: check your bag  
> SecretScreaming: I don't have your volleyball shorts either, Ezor  
> BlackmailMachine: you just check your bag  
> SecretScreaming: …  
> SecretScreaming: okay, so,  
> BlackmailMachine: look and see if my brush is somewhere nearby  
> SecretScreaming: I might have just found your hoodie and your shorts  
> SecretScreaming: aaand your brush, too  
> BlackmailMachine: goddammit Acxa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but nope!  
> Instead, I got to wish I was sleeping.

 

 

 

6:12 PM

 

BlackmailMachine: Acxa where the flying flip is my hoodie 

SecretScreaming:: idk

SecretScreaming: maybe you misplaced it

BlackmailMachine: I call bull

SecretScreaming: have you checked your room?

BlackmailMachine: I've looked for an hour, Acxa, then I remembered who had it last

SecretScreaming:: look, I don't have it, okay?

BlackmailMachine: I swear to god if you do

SecretScreaming: I dont

BlackmailMachine: I swear you do

SecretScreaming: I dont, Ezor

BlackmailMachine: when you find it, ill just say i told you so

SecretScreaming: Gosh darn I don't have you hoodie

BlackmailMachine: then do you have my volleyball shorts?

SecretScreaming: no

BlackmailMachine: check your bag

SecretScreaming: I don't have your volleyball shorts either, Ezor

BlackmailMachine: you just check your bag

SecretScreaming: …

SecretScreaming: okay, so,

BlackmailMachine: look and see if my brush is somewhere nearby

SecretScreaming: I  _ might  _ have just found your hoodie and your shorts

SecretScreaming: aaand your brush, too

BlackmailMachine: goddammit Acxa! 

Lotion: Acxa how did you do that?

SecretScreaming: do what?

Lotion: the italics?

SecretScreaming: I just

SecretScreaming: pressed the Italics button?

Lotion: you have an italics button?

SecretScreaming: do you not?

Rotonini: Woah I don't have an italics either

Rotonini: that's cool!

SecretScreaming: how do you not have italics buttons? 

Batty: I probably do but I can't use it

Lotion: yeah but you two have the newest phones though

BlackmailMachine: yeah that's fair

Lotion: meanwhile I'm texting from a stupid blackberry

SecretScreaming: oof I forgot you had a blackberry

Lotion: unfortunately, yes

Lotion: because my father just loves me soo much

Rotonini: I had a blackberry once

Rotonini: it was good, all things considered, but

BlackmailMachine: was it not for your unfortune Lotor, 

BlackmailMachine: I wouldn't know what a blackberry was

Lotion: I mean that's fair

FightorFlight: all of you have either a Samsung or a blackberry or whatnot 

FightorFlight: I'm over here with the superior Google Pixel

Lotion: at least my phone won't break when my father throws it across the room

SecretScreaming:

SecretScreaming: dude

Queen: Lotor, are you alright?

Lotion: no, but it is nothing you need to be concerned about

BlackmailMachine: Aw yikes, how's your dad been acting? 

SecretScreaming: *father

BlackmailMachine: **sperm donator

SecretScreaming: wait you can't say that, Haggar's ALSO a fish

BlackmailMachine: hm, true 

Queen: Honerva? She was always nice to me

Batty: She called me a waste of space, and is against the entire lgbtq+ community 

SecretScreaming: She hates animals except cats

BlackmailMachine: AND she almost downed Kova for having kittens

Rotonini: that's why you gave the paladins kittens?

Rotonini: I mean, I always suspected something but

Rotonini: dang

Queen: hm

Queen: she sounds horrible. I'm just happy I don't have to see her ever again

Lotion: hopefully I will soon be freed from their wrath 

Batty: if the law doesn't get you out of there my ma will

Batty: and I mean

Batty: I wouldn't mind a sibling

Batty: it gets... a little too quiet here

Lotion: I would be honored to live with you

Lotion: I might bring Kova with me

SecretScreaming: your mom and dad are shot but at least you have a fluffy protector

Batty: plus Kovacado could see her mom

FightorFlight: I just want to hold her

FightorFlight: she's fluffy

Lotion: exactly 

Queen: if I'm correct, Kova is a Norwegian Forest giant, yes?

Lotion: yeah

Lotion: big and floof

Batty: all cats are floof

SecretScreaming: not all are floof, but all are valid

Rotonini: I'm more of a dog person

SecretScreaming: :O

BlackmailMachine: *gasp*

Batty: traitor!

Queen: your a lesbian your not allowed to be a dog person

Rotonini: well I'm also not allowed to spell correctly but here we are

Lotion: I am in other chats with you

Lotion: I know the only reason you're spelling correctly is because of Narti

Rotonini: I don't want to inconvenience her!

Batty: Aw!

Batty: thank you!

Rotonini: no problem! 

Queen: Narti, how hard is it to use text to speech?

Queen: I was talking with Pidge, and she is trying to make it easier to use and handle

Batty: I'm making due, but it's a little annoying when the words 

Batty: like that, they send early or don't pick up my accent

Lotion: rip Narti

FightorFlight: rip indeed

Rotonini: I know that I'd go insane if I was in your situation 

Queen: how are you in general, Narti? 

Queen: I want to help you

Batty: with what? 

Rotonini: what she means is she wants to help anyway she can

Batty: oh

Batty: well, I'm still not fully healed from the

Batty: accident

Batty: but I guess just 

Batty: hm, I don't know. My eyesight is doing fine, and besides getting lonely there's not much you can help with

Lotion: well if I can help you feel better then I'll do my best to do so

Batty: thanks

Rotonini: I know you don't like big group chats, but maybe we can set something up with the guys and all do something? 

Queen: oh! I know

Queen: we can have a party or something similar!

Lotion: explain 

Queen: my family is well off, so it wouldn't be hard to have a private party at one of our estates

BlackmailMachine: girl your richer than the Kamdashians 

Queen: well, I don't like to flaunt my wealth but

Queen: would you like to spend a week at the beach?

Batty: oh, well

Batty: that seems fun

Queen: you can even bring your mom, and even Kovacado if you wish

Rotonini: wait, your family doesn't usually allow for pets anywhere you go

Rotonini: are we going to the lagoon?!?

Queen: well, the lagoon isn't quite a beach house, but it's pet friendly

Batty: I'm in

Lotion: yeet

Lotion: I want to go

SecretScreaming: who taught you "yeet"?

Lotion: Acxa 

SecretScreaming: bro

SecretScreaming: I admit to nothing

BlackmailMachine: Lotor admitted for you

Batty: can you ask the paladins to bring their kova-kin?

Queen: of course!

 

7:47

 

BlackmailMachine: I named the dog cookie

SecretScreaming: I knew you would go with sweets

BlackmailMachine: I now have Chocolate, Chip, and Cookie

BlackmailMachine: I want to say thanks, but no way am I saying thank you to Richard

Rotonini: Here’s an option: 

Rotonini: dont

BlackmailMachine: you right, you right

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Richard is that one lizard dude from the Blade of Marmara who died when that ship blew up. In this, hes Keith's adopted brother. Shiro was adopted by Krolia when his dad died, and decided to adopt the child orphaned in the fire Keiths dad died in. She helped put Shiro through collage, and is working both teaching and a nightly Tech job to provide for Richard and Keith. Shes passionate about teaching, and loves all her boys enough to kill for them.


	4. These kids get rich off of dumb things, Ya'll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackmailMachine: Narti  
> Batty: Yes?  
> BlackmailMachine: Did you have any part in Veronicas betting pool?  
> Batty: I’m not going to confirm or deny that I had a part in it  
> BlackmailMachine: what about the specifics of the bet?  
> BlackmailMachine: Does Lotor know?  
> FightorFlight: she did  
> FightorFlight: I just saw about the entire sophomore and junior student body give her money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take me a few days to update this? Life.

 

Queen: I have finished the guest list for the get together

Lotion: If Richard is there im not going

Rotonini: we invited him, but specifically gave him the wrong address, date, and time

Lotion: good

Lotion: he’s annoying and I’d die before willingly interacting with him

Batty: same

SecretScreaming: Lotor that is a mood

Rotonini: I would ask what he did, but i've seen you two fight more times than i've flirted with girls

Queen: That number is significantly low, Romell

Queen: you can’t flirt to save your life

Batty: at least give her credit

Queen: oh no, she tries

Queen: she is just really b a d at it

Rotonini: Im being attacked!

BlackmailMachine: Mood

 

####  **9:36**

 

Rotonini: i’m so tired

Rotonini: Allura kicked me in the stomach :(

Queen: To be fair, you didn’t block it

SecretScreaming: Martial Arts?

BlackmailMachine: Your guessing correct, but Allura

BlackmailMachine: you did kick her pretty hard

Queen: She told me not to hold back

BlackmailMachine: Romell?

Rotonini: 

Rotonini: I mean

Rotonini: I might have

Batty: you’re a fool

Batty: that’s what you are

Batty: a fool

FightorFlight: aren't we all fools

Lotion: Wise words from you

SecretScreaming: Zethrid is the only one of us who is not a fool

BlackmailMachine: I detest

Batty: Wasnt Zethrid the dumb gay of the relationship?

BlackmailMachine: It apparently shifted to me

Lotion: I'm not sure

Lotion: I think you both gave it to Acxa

SecretScreaming: Hey

Queen: From what I've seen, Acxa is indeed the dumbest gay in this chat

Queen: I would say Romell, but she is in a relationship

BlackmailMachine: Biased

Rotonini: What, do you wish Ver would give you attention like this?

Batty: Did I hear a name?

Lotion: Resist the keysmash

Batty: Please resist the keysmash

SecretScreaming: Death

Rotonini: don't think I'm blind

Rotonini: I might be blond, but I pay attention

Batty: Ver? whos Ver?

SecretScreaming: no one

Rotonini: Acxas source of gay tension

BlackmailMachine: Romell.

Lotion: Romell,

Lotion: you might want to run

Queen: shes currently running down A hall

Batty: Who the hell is Ver???

BlackmailMachine: I would tell, but I'm pretty sure I just heard a scream

Lotion: Shouldn't you go save her, Allura?

Queen: It's her fault, besides. I'm studying for the test

Lotion: what period

Queen: third

Lotion: shoot

Rotonini: Babe save me!

Queen: suffer

Rotonini  D:

FightorFlight: Harsh

SecretScreaming: Im back, phone has been hidden successfully from Iverson!

BlackmailMachine: Bet shell get her phone taken in twenty minutes, tops

Lotion: you think too highly of her

Lotion: definitely ten

Queen: she's Acxa, id say five

FightorFlight: bet its already been taken

 

**Direct Message between** **_GreenGremlin_ ** **and** **_Lotion_ **

 

GreenGoblin: Image.png

GreenGoblin: oh wow, that  name change tho

GreenGoblin: but Mood

GreenGoblin: Nartis autocorrect, ye?

Lotion: yeah

Lotion: guess zethrid won the bet

Lotion: hey, will you coming to the get-together Alluras planing?

GreenGoblin: Ya bet, u?

Lotion: I will. Thank you for the information

 

**_Respect Women_ **

 

Queen: It has happened

Lotion: Her phone was taken

 

10:55

 

BlackmailMachine: So

BlackmailMachine: Narti

Batty: Yes?

BlackmailMachine: Did you have any part in Veronicas betting pool?

Batty: I’m not going to confirm or deny that I had a part in it

BlackmailMachine: what about the specifics of the bet?

BlackmailMachine: Does Lotor know?

FightorFlight: she did

FightorFlight: I just saw about the entire sophomore and junior student body give her money

fightorFlight: want me to help you count it and see how rich you are

Batty: please

Batty: I want to know how much music I can buy and how much merch I can make

Lotion: Do I know what?

FightorFlight: if you want to know how much money Narti got, I can tell you firmly that she got at least 3.5k from the sophomores

FightorFlight: still counting the money from the juniors but it’s at least 1.3k

BlackmailMachine: christ

BlackmailMachine: please tell me you’re going to share?

Batty: no promises

BlackmailMachine: What the hell did you guys even bet on?

Rotonini: Hey Narti, will I get my share of the pool?

Batty: Soon

Batty: your share is looking to be around one thousand

Rotonini: Nice

Rotonini: we should make shirts

Lotion: What kind of shirts?

BlackmailMachine: Im being ignored

Batty: team shirts?

Rotonini: how about something named after lotor?

BlackmailMachine: Stop

BlackmailMachine: Ignoring

Lotion: no, nothing named after me

Rotonini: its gotta be named after you, lotor

BlackmailMachine: me!

Batty: i’m no longer ignoring you

BlackmailMachine: what were you guys betting on???

FightorFlight: we were betting on who would be the one to actually take your phone away

FightorFlight: everyone was betting Sandra

FightorFlight: because she’s the most vigilant and all

Rotonini: Zethrid, Narti, and I were the only ones who remembered that Iverson has to deal with Pidge, and has thus developed a second sense for when and where someone has a phone that they’re not supposed to

Batty: there was also the side bet on how you’d get your phone back

Batty: everyone thought you’d steal it back

Batty: but I learned one thing from my pathway classes all being taught by Iverson

Batty: and that it’s that Iverson will give stuff back when trying to catch Pigeon

FightorFlight: she convinced us to bet with her and now we’re all rich

Batty: Iverson and Pidge have this kind of deal going on where she’ll find new ways to get away with breaking rules and Iverson will forgive you slash give stuff back if you were close enough to Pigeon’s level

Rotonini: so congrats Axca, you were almost good enough to be Pidge

SecretScreaming: i still die laughing every time Narti’s phone autocorrects it to ‘pigeon’

Rotonini: i want to add her so we can change her name, but that's a bad idea

Batty: its a really bad idea

SecretScreaming: Acxa!

FightOrFlight: I see you

SecretScreaming: don't know what you're talking about

BlackmailMachine: I cant believe that YOU

BlackmailMachine: the supposed stoic type,

BlackmailMachine: is BLUSHING 

SecretScreaming: shush

Batty: why will no one tell me who she likes?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acxa and Ezor both collect blackmail on guys to force them to do their bidding. One of the only reasons Romelle is still in school is because the guys provided distractions so she could escape Zarkon. Most of the time they only use the blackmail for stupid stuff, like filling Ivorsons office with over one thousand plastic balls, ball pit esc.


	5. Half day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotion: how does one tell someone they want to punch them?  
> SecretScreaming: just like that  
> Lotion: i mean with more respect  
> BlackmailMachine: try “I wish to pound your small skull in with my fist because you annoy me to my last nerve”  
> Batty: more wordy than polite  
> SecretScreaming: leave the young pan alone  
> BlackmailMachine: im older than you  
> SecretScreaming: irrelevant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is really late, but in my defense, I had to finish all my applications

 

 

Saturday 

 

Batty: Why is it that the students at our school are richer than the actual school?

BlackmailMachine: because it's Altea High?

SecretScreaming: no one wants to fund the school after allura's father left

SecretScreaming: the school board also hates zarkon so

Lotion: I have a question, before we all derail this conversation.

SecretScreaming: you just don’t want us to hate on your father

Lotion: how does one tell someone they want to punch them? 

SecretScreaming: just like that

Lotion: i mean with more respect

BlackmailMachine: try “I wish to pound your small skull in with my fist because you annoy me to my last nerve”

Batty: more wordy than polite

SecretScreaming: leave the young pan alone

BlackmailMachine: im older than you

SecretScreaming: irrelevant

Batty: Axca don't you have someone to meet up with?

SecretScreaming: Shoot I have a date today

Lotion: I'm disappointed

Rotonini: Ooooo a date? need help preparing?

SecretScreaming: wait, how do you know Narti?

Batty: because? 

batty: shes kind of my best friend? 

Batty: and because she tells me everything

Batty: and I finally figured out who you like Axca, so ha

Secretscreaming: fair enough

rotonini: wait

Rotonini: what day is it?

Lotion: its the twenty-second

BlackmailMachine: 3/22

rotonini: thanks

lotion: is anyone else coming to school today?

BlackmailMachine: its a half day, not worth my time

batty: I am, mom has to work late and I have something to do in band

Lotion: ah, alright then

Rotonini: I have 

Rotonini: no idea if I'm going to school, actually

Rotonini: carpool missed my house

Batty: if you want, mom can come pick you up

SecretScreaming: oh yeah, isn't art doing something extra today

Rotonini: its an art gallery that no one will actually show up for

Rotonini: sadly its a grade so

Batty: mom and i will pick you up

Rotonini: thank you

FightOrFlight: I'm not going to school today.

BlackmailMachine: Alright Zethrid, have fun sleeping in

Rotonini: so! besides Axca with her date, what is everyone doing after school today?

Batty: do you have something planned?

Rotonini: I might

Queen: most likely, seeing as she never plans ahead

Rotonini: hey!

Batty: good morning Allura!

Queen: good morning Narti, how are you today?

batty: I'm doing better. what about you?

Queen: I'm mildly annoyed but fine

BlackmailMachine: what did Romell do this time?

Rotonini: I didn't do anything!

Rotonini: I think

Queen: not romell, but Richard

Queen: he messaged me asking if you could put water in a car for fuel

BlackmailMachine: he isn't very smart, is he?

Lotion: he is not

Rotonini: ANYWAYS

Rotonini: I'm inviting you guys to dinner because my family wants to meet my friends

BlackmailMachine: that's a mistake

Rotonini: I know, but

Rotonini: they won't take no for an answer

Batty: what time and where?

Rotonini: at the local Stardust dinner at around six

BlackmailMachine: ill try to attend

SecretScreaming: I don't know, I might still be on my date

Batty: ask her if she wants to join us

Rotonini: we’ll try not to tease you two THAT much

Secretscreaming; my username is my username for this exact reason

Batty: well, I will try to text you guys later, but now I have to put my phone up

SecretScreaming: alright, see you guys later

rotonini: see ya later!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezor has two guinea pigs named Chocolate and Chip, and shes named her fluffy puppy Cookie.  
> Cookie is the puppy of Woofer, Krolias husky/great dane/St Bernard mix, Woofer is a lot to handle, but Krolia trusts Ezor to meet Cookie's needs.  
> \  
> The Kova-kin are Kovas (Haggars cats) kittens. Kova is a Norwegian Forest cat, and she has seven kittens over two litters. Kovacado is Nartis, Sunshine is Hunks, Shadow is Shiros, Fluffy is Keiths, Ida is Pidges, and Aquarius is Lances. Allura owns the last cat, whos name is Iris. Lotor gave away the kittens to Krolia soon after they were born so Haggar wouldn't try to drown them like she tried to do with Kovacado, Sunshine, and Shadow. Keith and Shiro got attached to two of the kittens, but Richards a dog person.


	6. Narti's mom is a blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SecretScreaming: Anyways, can we talk about how much we love and appreciate miss Jansen?  
> Lotion: of course  
> BlackmailMachine: she's so nice  
> Rotonini: I've only met her once but I stan  
> Lotion: she makes the best sweaters  
> Batty: don't forget the socks!  
> BlackmailMachine: Cookie has started eating all my socks, so it's nice to get more  
> Lotion: her socks are by far the softest I've come across  
> Rotonini: do you think she'll make me something if I ask?  
> Batty: of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I updated this, but I got a kind comment and decided to stop procrastinating and actually write for once  
> Also, I realized I messed up with usernames over the chapters so I went back and fixed that (just realized I forgot to add the list of character names to all the chapters,,, but Oh Well)

 

 

Saturday

10 PM

 

Rotonini: So dinner was,

Rotonini: interesting

SecretScreaming: I think your aunt and uncle don't like us

Lotor: we did cause quite a ruckus

Rotonini: just asked, and they pulled tight Smiles and said you guys were nice

SecretScreaming: guess we won't be visiting you guys anytime soon

Rotonini: at least Bandor likes you

BlackmailMachine: How old is he?

Rotonini: Hes just a year younger than me, but hes far more talented

Batty: Dont sell yourself short

Queen: While Bandor is very Intelligent, he lacks your creative spark

Rotonini: In the eyes of my uncle that's all that matters

SecretScreaming: Ah. do they not think art is good enough?

Rotonini: Not really

Rotonini: they support me, but its like I can FEEL their disappointment

Lotion: I know how you feel

Lotion: However, both of my parents practically hate me

Rotonini: sorry, I didn’t mean to project or anything, haha

SecretScreaming: And here we see a self-conscious art student hiding behind their pain

SecretScreaming: you know the remedy for that is to paint a dark and swirly picture, right? The prettiest you've ever tried to make

SecretScreaming: but then just dump an entire bottle of glitter on it and call it a day

Rotonini: I

Rotonini: I'm confused

SecretScreaming: but are you feeling better?

Rotonini: a little, thanks

SecretScreaming: anyways, you should go to bed

BlackmailMachine: Acxa, Mario Kart

SecretScreaming: oh you are SO on

Rotonini: What happened to sleeping?

SecretScreaming: No time for sleep when my crown is on the line

Lotion: When Mario Kart is on the table, sleep gets thrown off

Rotonini: Well, have fun I guess?

Queen: I’ll call you once I get home, Romell

Rotonini: thanks bby

 

Sunday

11:40 AM

 

SecretScreaming: please tell me we don't have school tomorrow

Batty: We do. Why?

SecretScreaming: oh god

Lotion: are you alright, Acxa

SecretScreaming: yeah

SecretScreaming: hey, can someone bring me a Late with the most sugar you can order tomorrow?

SecretScreaming: I'm going to need it

Rotonini: I'll bring you one

SecretScreaming: my savior!

 

 **Direct Message between** **_Batty_ ** **and** **_SecretScreaming_ **

 

Batty: Do I need to get mom to pick you up?

SecretScreaming; uh, don't think so, no

SecretScreaming: on second thought yes please

Batty: how soon should we leave?

SecretScreaming: take your time

Batty: we are on my way

SecretScreaming: thanks, Narti

Batty: don't mention it

Batty: mom says you can take the guess bedroom tonight, and shell prepare the pillow fort when we get back

SecretScreaming: I love your mom

Batty: we all do

SecretScreaming: Mario Kart?

Batty: Mario Kart

 

**Respect Woman**

 

Lotion: is your dad home?

SecretScreaming: yeah

SecretScreaming: don't worry though, I'm good

SecretScreaming: Anyways, can we talk about how much we love and appreciate miss Jansen?

Lotion: of course

BlackmailMachine: she's so nice

Rotonini: I've only met her once but I stan

Lotion: she makes the best sweaters

Batty: don't forget the socks!

BlackmailMachine: Cookie has started eating all my socks, so it's nice to get more

Lotion: her socks are by far the softest I've come across

Rotonini: do you think she'll make me something if I ask?

Batty: of course!

Batty: she's been making them as a stress reliever after the accident, so

Batty: She will be happy for an excuse to make more

Rotonini:

Lotion: this is why we must treasure Miss Jansen

Rotonini: I don't mean to be rude,

Rotonini: or to bring up any bad memories, but

Rotonini: what's with the 'accident'?

SecretScreaming: Narti you don't have to answer this

BlackmailMachine: I can DM her, if you want

Batty: no it's fine

Batty: the accident was a car crash that took my father and my eyesight

Batty: we

Batty: are sill in recovery

Rotonini:

Rotonini: I'm sorry for asking about it

Batty: it's fine, you were curious

BlackmailMachine: anyways,,

BlackmailMachine: I _cannot_ be the only one who's noticed the way Keith and Lance look at each other

Batty: I'm the only one who can't

Lotion: Narti, remember what your therapist said about making those kinds of jokes

Batty: sorry

SecretScreaming: it's fine

SecretScreaming: but yeah, those two boys have so much sexual tension that you'd have to be stupid not to know they like eachother

Lotion: I thought the two were just rivals

BlackmailMachine: honey your just blinded by your confusing thoughts

Lotion: most of their gazes are glares

SecretScreaming: keep denying it, Lotor

SecretScreaming: I have received hugs from Mamma, she says to send virtual hugs

Lotion: hugs received

Rotonini: Much appreciated

Queen: Romell, you have a test to study for

Rotonini: Ah shoot

BlackmailMachine: I'm already studying

BlackmailMachine: we can meet up if you want

Queen: Thank you for the gracious offer, but Romell won't study unless specific criteria are met

Rotonini: …

Rotonini: and in the words of Coran; “A girl will do anything if a woman is just really mean to her”

Queen: I don't think my efforts are that harsh, but you get better grades because of it

BlackmailMachine: fine by me, just means more alone time with Zethrid

Lotion: I'm quite glad I passed that class already

Batty: Hey, Rotonini

Batty:  mamma wants to know if you want a specific pattern on your sweater or socks

Rotonini: oh? what's this?

Rotonini: Can it be any pattern?

Batty: Mamma says yes

Rotonini: Can she do the lesbian flag colors? But the orange and pink version, we support Trans rights

Batty: Will do!

Rotonini: I will devote my life to your mother

FightOrFlight: too late, back off

Rotonini: Oh, hi Zethrid!

FightOrflight: Hey

Lotion: Mamma will probably adopt you unofficially into our family anyways

Rotonini: I feel loved

SecretScreaming: Oh! and if you need therapy shell get you that, too

Batty: We still have a lot of money, and moms job gives us way more money than we need

Batty: Our motto is to give more to the world, so that when we need help others will help us get back on our feet

Lotion: The Jansen family is too good for this town

Queen: I envy your family

Queen: My father is put under strain from the media, so his motto has changed over the years

Lotion: My fathers, as well

BlackmailMachine: This is what happens when greed becomes someone's prime motivator

SecretScreaming: Eat the rich

Rotonini: Gladly

SecretScreaming:

Batty: ?

Batty: please don't turn into a cannibal ?

BlackmailMachine: Please keep things PG

Queen: Romell

Rotonini: What? It was good!

FightOrFlight: It was not

Rotonini: aw

Batty: What? Is there a second meaning to that?

Lotion: Don’t worry about it, Narti

Rotonini: Now I feel bad

BlackmailMachine: Give her a moment

Batty: What?

Batty:

Batty:

Batty: Oh,

Rotonini: I'm dying of shame

Queen: good

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura's form of motivation will be revealed next chapter ;)


	7. What's that on Romells shoulder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackmailMachine: oh my god, is that what I think it is?
> 
> Rotonini: I just said no!
> 
> BlackmailMachine: she just pulled her shirt up to cover it
> 
> SecretScreaming: so, you have experience with this stuff
> 
> SecretScreaming: is it?
> 
> BlackmailMachine: it most definitely is
> 
> Rotonini: it is NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

 

 

Monday

7:49

 

**Direct message between** **_Rotonini_ ** **and** **_SecretScreaming_ **

 

Rotonini: I have the late you requested

SecretScreaming: a goddess, truly

Rotonini: I'm out in the courtyard w the paladin

Rotonini: watn me 2 bring it 2 u?

SecretScreaming: no thanks

SecretScreaming: ill be there in a few

Rotonini: k

SecretScreaming: thanks, btw

Rotonini: np

 

**Respect Woman**

 

SecretScreaming:

SecretScreaming: guys

Rotonini: what?

SecretScreaming: I have tea to spill

BlackmailMachine: oh?

Lotion: it is almost time for class, 

Lotion: however, I suppose we have enough time for you to "spill the tea"

SecretScreaming: guess what interesting thing I noticed about our dear Romell this morning

Rotonini: it's not what you thnk

Rotonini: it's a burn

SecretScreaming: oh really?

Rotonini: from my straightening irn

SecretScreaming: are you sure?

BlackmailMachine: oh my god, is that what I think it is?

Rotonini: I just said no!

BlackmailMachine: she just pulled her shirt up to cover it

SecretScreaming: so, you have experience with this stuff

SecretScreaming: is it?

BlackmailMachine: it most definitely is

Rotonini: it is NOT 

Lotion: I am very confused

Lotion: what does she supposedly have?

BlackmailMachine: a hickey

BlackmailMachine: nvm, multiple

Rotonini: I don't! I just burned myself this morning!

BlackmailMachine: you ALSO spent the night with Allura

Rotonini: so?

SecretScreaming: I bet that was her motivation

BlackmailMachine: most likely

Rotonini: ugh, it is not a hickey! 

BlackmailMachine: aha, sure

SecretScreaming: we can grill her later, bells about to ring

 

9:53

 

SecretScreaming: OH MY GOD

SecretScreaming: ALLURA HAS THEM TOO

BlackmailMachine: don't get your phone taken

 

12:00 

 

Rotonini: I don't know what you guys are talking about

BlackmailMachine: you most certainly do

SecretScreaming: was she good?

FightOrFlight: really, Acxa

SecretScreaming: what? It's for science

BlackmailMachine: babe, she IS one of the hottest girls at school

FightOrFlight: I suppose

Rotonini: NO!

SecretScreaming: so she wasn't?

Rotonini: no, I mean yes, but

Rotonini: we didn't do anything!

Queen: I have acquired some extra cake, would any of you like a slice?

Queen:

Queen: I'm just going to go

SecretScreaming: aph! Stay!

Queen: I have no reason to stay

Rotonini: harsh

Queen: I told you to wear a scarf or some makup

BlackmailMachine: so they definitely did something last night

SecretScreaming: yup

Rotonini: we didnt

FightOrFlight: I will take some cake

Queen: alright, just come get it

Batty: Rotonini I thought you were pure

Rotonini: I am!

BlackmailMachine: she's just not

BlackmailMachine: too far, sorry

Rotonini: could we please just drop it?

SecretScreaming: sure

SecretScreaming: would you like me to get out my makeup? 

SecretScreaming: me and Ezor can hide them for you so Iverson or Shirt don't see

BlackmailMachine: God forbid Adam sees them

Rotonini: he won't send me to Zarkon though?

BlackmailMachine: yes, but the entire school will know by morning, and neither of you are out yet

Rotonini: do you think many people saw?

BlackmailMachine: not likely, but still

SecretScreaming: meet me in the bathroom by the cafeteria

Rotonini: thank you guys

BlackmailMachine: ill pick up some supplies and jump Allura

SecretScreaming: sounds good!

 

3:20

 

Lotion: what should I do when a giant cat is holding me down and I need to get up?

Rotonini: you stay still and accept your fate

Queen: just move the cat

Rotonini: gasp!

Rotonini: you can't move the cat, lura!

Queen: why not?

SecretScreaming: it's the first rule of owning a pet

Queen: I move Iris

BlackmailMachine: are we sure your a cat person?

Queen: well, I've only ever had a cat before, so I'm not entirely sure

SecretScreaming: this is horrible! Poor little Iris was probably woken up from so many naps!

Rotonini: don't worry, Iris gets to sleep on Allura bed at night

BlackmailMachine: that doesn't make it much better

Rotonini: idk, it's a queen sized memory foam bed

BlackmailMachine: you would know

Rotonini: I guess I would

SecretScreaming: well, wasn't expecting that

SecretScreaming: anyways, who's excited for soccer season!?

Batty: do you think they'll let me play?

Lotion: unfortunately, I do not think they will

Batty: oh, okay

SecretScreaming: don't worry Narti! Me and Ezor will keep the team at the top of it's game so you can join next year

Batty: ill try to come to all of your games, if I can

SecretScreaming: hey! Tryouts haven't even started yet

BlackmailMachine: I know I'll make the team

SecretScreaming: Ezor your the most athletic girl I've met

SecretScreaming: you have a chance to be popular

BlackmailMachine: we aren't having this conversation again

Batty: hey! Why don't we discuss something else?

Batty: like good news!

Batty: anyone have good news?

Rotonini: my art got sent into an art museum

Batty: congratulations! 

Batty: see? Good news!

Rotonini: are you alright Narti?

Batty: of course! Why would I be?

SecretScreaming: I'm on my way over with hugs

Batty: you don't have to

SecretScreaming: nonsense! 

SecretScreaming: if I see your alright I can always go back to what I was doing before

Batty: well then bring over your homework so I can bully you into working

SecretScreaming: :(

Batty: ill have Ver come over

SecretScreaming: :)

Rotonini: whipped

SecretScreaming: says the lady with a HICKEY

Rotonini: so?

Queen: Romell, what are you doing?

Rotonini: …

Rotonini: something I'm not supposed to be doing?

Queen: tonight

Rotonini: oh! Um, nothing much

Rotonini: oh, nvm uncles gonna yell at me for an hour

Batty: that must suck

SecretScreaming: parental figures yelling at you? Are you alright?

Rotonini: a healthy dose of concern is all

SecretScreaming: did they find the "burns"

Rotonini: unfortunately

Rotonini: Bandors just standing there laughing

Rotonini: well, I'm giving him my phone until my uncle stops yelling at me, say hi to Bandor

Batty: hi!

Queen: hello, Bandor

Rotonini: I'm guessing this is the gay group chat, ya?

BlackmailMachine: that's a crude way to put it

SecretScreaming: he's not wrong though

SecretScreaming: wait

SecretScreaming: do you go by he?

Rotonini: yep, thanks for askin

SecretScreaming: no problem

Rotonini: so, care to tell me who's who?

SecretScreaming: I'm Acxa!

Rotonini: really? Your so stoic in person

SecretScreaming: I have social anxiety

Rotonini: ah, fair enough?

BlackmailMachine: I'm Ezor

Rotonini: the cheerleader with the buff gf?

FightOrFlight: I'm Zethrid

Rotonini: the buff gf

Rotonini: what about the pretty tall blond boy?

Batty: hi, I'm Narti, and Lotors phone died

Rotonini: ah, my classmate

Rotonini: hello Narti, how are you?

Batty: I'm good, thank you!

SecretScreaming: "pretty tall blond"

Batty: His dad went out of town, so he's staying with me for a bit

Batty: he says hi!

Rotonini: yes, the pretty blond

Rotonini: that man looks like a GOD

Batty: he says he's honored that you think that way of him, but that he's not taking any "offers"

Rotonini: ask if he will reconsider?

Batty: he says maybe?

Rotonini: ah, I've got to go study

Rotonini: ill see you guys sometime soon

Batty: okay, see you!

BlackmailMachine: wait, "classmate?"

Batty: oh yeah, me and bandor are both Freshmen

Batty: we have english nine together

SecretScreaming: Narti we need to study

Batty: of course! Goodbye everyone

BlackmailMachine: goodbye

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narti is the youngest along with Bandor, and are both Freshmen.  
> Zethrid, Keith, Richard, James and Lotor are Juniors.  
> The rest are all Sophomores.


	8. Two friends fight and the MFE's enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotonini: so, am I just going to have to suffer through class with those two glaring at each other?  
> Batty: well, it was nice knowing you rotonini  
> Rotonini: what? Why?  
> Lotion: a shame, really  
> Lotion: she was just becoming a part of the family, too  
> FightOrFlight: ill attend your funeral  
> Rotonini: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses

 

 

 

Tuesday

7:26

 

**Respect Women**

Rotonini: uh

Rotonini: what's wrong with Acxa and Ezor?

Lotion: are they fighting again?

Rotonini: I think?

Rotonini: they're sending each other glares from across the courtyard

FightOrFlight: they are

SecretScreaming: well we wouldn't be fighting if Ezor kept her mouth shut

BlackmailMachine: maybe it wouldn't matter if you had ACTUALLY told me

Lotion: girls, don't fight in the group chat

BlackmailMachine: fine, I'll go somewhere where SHE can't bother me

SecretScreaming: finally, the beast will be gone

BlackmailMachine: says the bitch

Batty: yeah, I'm staying out of this…

Lotion: anyone know what they're fighting over?

BlackmailMachine: it's none of your business 

FightOrFlight: I'd rather keep my girlfriend

Lotion: that bad?

FightOrFlight: yeah

Rotonini: so, am I just going to have to suffer through class with those two glaring at each other?

Batty: well, it was nice knowing you rotonini 

Rotonini: what? Why?

Lotion: a shame, really

Lotion: she was just becoming a part of the family, too

FightOrFlight: ill attend your funeral

Rotonini: ???

Rotonini: uh?

Queen: I would save you, but seeing as you sit between them, I will just keep my mouth shut

Lotion: that's even worse

Rotonini: why is this such a big deal?

Lotion: the two of them don't always argue with words

Batty: if they start throwing stuff, move

Rotonini: first class is going to be hell, isn't it?

FightOrFlight: most likely 

 

8:32

Rotonini: help

Lotion: I'm surprised they lasted this long

Queen: Adam is trying to defuse the situation

Rotonini: Help

Queen: he is failing

Rotonini: they're fighting right over my desk

Lotion: poor romell

Rotonini: I'm gonna die

Batty: probably

Batty: what do you want on your grave?

Rotonini: here lies Romell, gay for a godess

Rotonini: nvm, said goddess just threw an eraser at me :(

Queen: I hit you, too

Lotion: this is why I'm single

Batty: I thought it was the trauma?

Lotion: the trauma was from fighting, so either way

Batty: ah

Batty: oh, mamma said that she's taking me out of town this weekend to visit the family

Batty: so we won't be able to host our game night this week

Rotonini: aw

Rotonini: but have fun visiting the fam!

Batty: I will, thanks!

 

9:30

 

**Mother Fuckin Engineers**

SecretScreaming: I'm going to scream

DiscountRed: why?

Leaf: considering how high your vocal range is, you would probably shatter glass, so you should not scream, however tempting it may seem

SecretScreaming: thans, leaf

VeryExtraordinary: is it Ezor?

SecretScreaming: ye

DiscountRed: what did you do now?

SecretScreaming: she said something that ruined my surprise 

VeryExtraordinary: you know she didn't mean to

SecretScreaming: she still should have kept her mouth shut!

DiscountRed: this is why I avoid you

VeryExtraordinary: James, that's mean

DiscountRed: ugh, whatever

SecretScreaming: stop being a depressed fuckboy and then maybe you could get laid

DiscountRed: wow, _thanks_ Veronica, let her walk all over me why don't ya

VeryExtraordinary: you deserve it

SecretScreaming: anyways, you guys heard from Nadia?

DiscountRed: probably looking for Kinkade

SecretScreaming: ah, right

SecretScreaming: he disappeared after third

DiscountRed: not that you care

SecretScreaming: stfu

Knight: I'm fine

Knight: went to counselors

BadTasteInUsernames: u good bro?

Knight: I'm better

BadTasteInUsernames: OwO

BadTasteInUsernames: what's this?

BadTasteInUsernames: Ezor and Acxa are fighting?

BadTasteInUsernames: wut happened?

SecretScreaming: she said something and I reacted

VeryExtraordinary: they're both overreacting

VeryExtraordinary: it's a Bff thing ig

DiscountRed: that doesn't seem like a friendly thing to do

SecretScreaming: you just don't have friends

DiscountRed: F U

SecretScreaming: no thanks

DiscountRed: ugh

Leaf: Lotor seems to be fighting Richard again

SecretScreaming: sigh

SecretScreaming: i'll go save his arse again

DiscountRed: no need, I wanna deck Richard 

SecretScreaming: hey Leaf, you know what hall?

Leaf: they are fighting on A hall, I assume from the noise

SecretScreaming: thanks 

 

**Respect Woman**

Lotion: thank you for saving me

BlackmailMachine:  no problem 

SecretScreaming: eh, I only came to see james deck Richard 

SecretScreaming: but no problem 

BlackmailMachine: I get that your mad at me, but you shouldn't attack the rest of the group

SecretScreaming: wasn't trying too, but I suppose you can't tell the difference 

BlackmailMachine: just crawl back to your other group and leave us alone

SecretScreaming: make me

BlackmailMachine: I think you're forgetting who made this group chat

SecretScreaming: So? Whatcha gonna do about it?

 

**_BlackmailMachine_ ** **has kicked** **_SecretScreaming_ ** **from** **_Respect Women_ **

 

Rotonini: woah

Lotion: I suggest we give them a little more time to cool off

BlackmailMachine: I don't need to cool off. She's the one who overreacted when all I did was try to help her

Rotonini: well, then let's start off like this

Rotonini: what exactly did you say?

BlackmailMachine: all I did was ask Acxa how her preparations for her water park date was going

BlackmailMachine: I didn't know it was supposed to be a surprise! Excuse me for not knowing something I wasn't told

Rotonini: so you ruined her surprise date?

BlackmailMachine: I didn't mean to!

Rotonini: did you tell her you were sorry?

BlackmailMachine: of course! 

Rotonini: really?

BlackmailMachine: well, okay, I might not have said it out loud, but it's a given!

Rotonini: Anand there's our problem

Rotonini: judging by how upset she is, it meant a lot to her

BlackmailMachine: well duh, I can tell that

BlackmailMachine: I just don't get why she's getting all pissy all of a sudden

Rotonini: aph, I wasn't done

Rotonini: if you spent a long time planning something and one of your friends ruined it, wouldn't you be upset?

BlackmailMachine: I suppose?

Rotonini: see? So you understand her. Now all you have to do is apologize, verbally 

Rotonini: and add her back to the group chat, too

Rotonini: I know a lot about childish, but even I wouldn't have been that petty

BlackmailMachine: ... 

Batty: wow

Batty: I never knew Romell could be that mature

Rotonini: what? Yeah I'm a ditz but I'm not stupid!

Queen: this is one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place

Queen: she has wonderful leadership qualities

Lotion: alright, no gay on main

Queen:

Rotonini: 

Batty: I

FightOrFlight: who taught him that

Lotion: what? Did I say it wrong?

Rotonini: no no, you said it right, I'm just really confused

BlackmailMachine: probably Acxa or one of her friends

Rotonini: SPEAKING of Acxa, 

BlackmailMachine: yeah alright

 

**_BlackmailMachine_ ** **has added** **_SecretScreaming_ ** **to** **_Respect Women_ **

 

SecretScreaming: ready to apologize?

BlackmailMachine: yes, actually 

SecretScreaming: come find me and say it to my face

BlackmailMachine: it'll have to be after school

SecretScreaming: that's fine

SecretScreaming: a late apology is better than no apology 

Rotonini: I think you BOTH should apologize to each other for your squabbling 

SecretScreaming: ... 

BlackmailMachine: it is only fair

Rotonini: Ezor

BlackmailMachine: fine

SecretScreaming: ill apologize as well

SecretScreaming: but your buying me ice cream

BlackmailMachine: alright, fine

SecretScreaming: I might still be a little upset even after you apologize though

BlackmailMachine: why

BlackmailMachine: fine, bring Ver too

SecretScreaming: hm

SecretScreaming: I guess that'll do

Rotonini: great, now that that's cleared up, I've gota text Ina and see if she can help me with history

SecretScreaming: they prefer to go by Leaf

Rotonini: oh shoot, sorry

Queen: I will remember their preferences for the next time I talk to them

SecretScreaming: thanks

 

 


End file.
